The invention relates to an apparatus for removing callouses, especially in chiropody, comprising a handle and a functional element exchangeably arranged thereon.
Various designs of such apparatus are known and are used especially in cosmetic care for removing dead and calloused epidermal cells, e.g. corns. Depending on the design of the functional element, these are primarily distinguished by callous files and callous planes that have teeth relatively distanced from each other compared to files and that generally have one or a plurality of razors. With regard to simple cleaning and the wear that is unavoidable over time, the functional element in the handle is generally arranged so that it can be exchanged.
Known callous planes have a mounting member for this purpose; an exchangeable razor blade can be mounted therein. It is disadvantageous that this entails unsatisfactory handling, which is caused by the fact that the razor, which is manually placed in the mount, is fixed in a locking connector, e.g. by a cover plate that is connected via a hinge to a receiving plate for the razor and that can be fixed to an end edge of the receiving plate in a type of snap connection. Although the razor is held in place in a positive and as a rule also in a frictional manner, there is insufficient protection against the risk of cuts on the sharp edges of the razors due to the fact that the cover plate must always be manually pressed onto the receiving plate.
The object of the invention is to further develop an apparatus for removing callouses such that exchanging the functional element is simple and safe.
This object is solved in an apparatus with the features cited in the foregoing in that the functional element can be clamped between a front mounting segment of the handle and a fastening element articulated thereon, whereby in a first position the fastening element is pivotable around a pivot or swivel axis that runs perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the handle and in a second position it is displaceable relative to the handle via guides embodied on the mounting segment, and whereby the fastening element can be fixed in a positive manner to the mounting segment by being displaced in the direction of a rearward handling segment of the handle.
Such an apparatus facilitates more simple and safer exchanging of the functional element compared to the apparatus known in the prior art. The reason for this is primarily that the fastening element is both pivotable and displaceable on the mounting segment of the handle. This makes it possible to provide the fastening element with two positions that differ kinematically. In the first position, the fastening element is pivotable and, when it is in the swivelled position relative to the handle, also ensures simple and rapid placement of the functional element on the mounting segment. The guides embodied thereon help ensure that the fastening element in the second position is displaceable relative to the handle in a defined manner that permits the fastening element and the mounting segment to join in a positive manner, whereby the functional element is simultaneously mounted between mounting segment and fastening element. In contrast to the prior art, the apparatus in accordance with the invention thus has two different directions of movement for the fastening element for guiding or attaching the functional element, namely, swivel movement in the first position and linear movement in the second position. Furthermore, simple handling and safe holding of the fastening element to the mounting segment is provided during working motion in the longitudinal direction of the handle in that the fastening element is joined in a positive manner to the mounting segment by a linear displacement in the direction of a rearward handling segment in the handle.
Particularly advantageous is that the fastening element is provided with two pivots or pins that are guided for pivotable and displaceable bearing in oblong recesses in the mounting segment. This offers the advantage of a simple embodiment in terms of construction that permits cost-efficient production. Furthermore advantageous is that the pins at their free ends are provided with an incline for insertion into the oblong recesses so that the fastening element can be articulated to the mounting segment by placement thereon in a manner favorable for assembly.
In order to obtain reliable linear movement of the fastening element, in a further development of the invention it is suggested that the mounting segment have prism-shaped or dovetail-shaped guide cams that engage in corresponding guide channels in the fastening element for its linear displacement. It is useful that the guide cams and oblong recesses are embodied on the exterior side of the lateral walls of the mounting segment and preferably are arranged mutually offset in the direction perpendicular to the direction of displacement for the fastening element. The embodiment of the guide cams and recesses on the exterior side of side walls of the mounting segment ensures simple and rapid assembly, while the offset arrangement thereof contributes to a simple and rapid change from swivel movement to linear movement and vice versa.
In accordance with a further advantageous feature of the invention, each of the pins and guide channels is each arranged mutually opposing on the interior side of laterally standing walls of the fastening element and is provided between the walls with at least one preferably parallel ridge, the height of which is less than that of the walls, and by means of which the functional element can be mounted with the mounting segment. Such an embodiment ensures that the fastening element encompasses the lateral walls of the mounting segment, whereby the fastening element and mounting segment are mutually centered and fixed in the transverse direction. In order to join the fastening element and the mounting segment in a positive manner and in a structurally straightforward manner, furthermore suggested in a further development of the invention is to provide play between guide cams and guide channels that becomes increasingly smaller when the fastening element is displaced in the direction of the rearward handling segment, whereby preferably the cam followers and guide channels in the end position of the fastening element constitute a tight fit. The latter additionally ensures that the fastening element and the mounting segment remain reliably joined even during a working movement in the longitudinal direction of the handle.
In accordance with an advantageous further development of the invention, the mounting segment is embodied narrower and lower than the handling segment in order to form an end stopping surface for the fastening element. Providing an end stopping surface for the fastening element permits a higher tolerance for the design of the guides, especially the guide cams and guide channels, whereby economically favorable production overall can be achieved.
In order simply and safely to place the functional element onto the mounting segment and to mount it between the mounting segment and the fastening element, in accordance with another advantageous further development of the invention, the bottom of the mounting segment facing the fastening element is provided with a pin-shaped projection that, when the functional element is mounted, engages in a recess embodied therein, whereby the functional element is both centered and fixed with a positive fit. Advantageously on the bottom of the mounting segment, preferably on its lateral walls, receiving surfaces for the functional element are embodied that facilitate manual placement of the functional element and ensure secure frictional engagement.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the functional element is made of a functional part embodied essentially in a bowl-shaped depression and a fastening part that has a recess and that is arched in the transverse direction, whereby the functional part has an opening, the interior edge of which is provided with at least a partial cutting edge. In contrast to conventional razor blades, such a functional element has an inwardly disposed cutting edge, which substantially reduces the risk of injury during exchange. Furthermore advantageous is that the working field is easily visible through the hole in the functional part. The fastening part that is arched in the transverse direction furthermore ensures that the functional element is centered relative to the ridge of the fastening element that effects the mounting and that the functional element lies on the receiving surfaces of the mounting segment, whereby the functional element is reliably mounted in both the longitudinal and transverse directions.
In order to achieve gentle removal of the callous to be treated, in accordance with a further feature of the invention the opening of the functional part is embodied conically tapering in the direction opposing the handle and the interior edge in the region of the pieces running toward each other are sharpened to a cutting edge. Finally it is suggested to provide an ergonomically-shaped handle made of plastic and an integral functional element comprising metal in order to ensure appropriate practical handling and simple, cost-efficient production.